


Dawn

by StripesCO



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jim Kirk, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Space Husbands, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesCO/pseuds/StripesCO
Summary: Husband. It was still a strange and foreign word to Jim, and what his husband could see in him completely baffled him most of the time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2013 - three years ago! I think at the time I was gonna include a very explicit scene between Kirk & Spock towards the end, but because I lost interest and only now just "re-found" this story I'm gonna leave it as is!

Eyes twitched restlessly behind closed eyelids, and Jim sighed as he lifted his head from the pillow. The sheets twisted and pooled down among his waistline as he leaned upward, and ran his hands down the side of his face. 

Various shades of pink, illuminated with a hint of gold, filtered in through half closed blinds. The light left tiny splotches upon the floor and Jim gave another deep sigh as he realized he must’ve woken just as dawn was peeping over the skyline of San Francisco.

Turning towards his right Jim could hear the heavy breathing of his bed partner, who was still in the deep clutches of sleep, and he smiled as he observed his husband’s closed eyelids and relaxed facial expression. 

Husband. 

It was still a strange and foreign word to Jim, given his explicit reputation throughout Starfleet Academy and as captain of a starship. Even Jim seemed surprised by the entitlement after he had found his soul-mate. After all who would’ve guessed that he would end up bonded with a Vulcan. 

Not just any Vulcan, but a hybrid that had repeatedly challenged and accused Jim multiple times before, during, and after their Starfleet missions. 

Jim could only snort at those memories as he gazed fondly at his still sleeping husband. What his husband could see in him completely baffled him most of the time. 

For the longest time his husband had been in a devoted relationship with his communications officer until realization had dawned upon him. Of how after timeless meditation upon the matter had yielded no results, and his mind, heart, and body had continually yearned viciously for Jim – lusting for him in which other Vulcans would decree an unhealthy manner. 

Or at least that was the excuse given to Jim when he had questioned the Vulcan after a vigorous kissing experiment that had followed a competitive chess match. For the most part Jim had enjoyed the explanation, and believed it wholeheartedly when he had felt all the emotions Spock had concealed from him filtered in-between a shared mind-meld. 

But now in the early morning he wasn’t so sure. 

Just gazing at his husband in the arising sunlight, Jim could make out the toned chest beneath the covers and the strong arm muscles. His husband could have anyone really, if he wanted to. He was gorgeous and an alien – anyone would be tempted for a little flair like that. 

So why was the Vulcan still with him? 

“ _T’hy’la_.” The phrase was spoken ever so softly and Jim blinked as he shook himself mentally out of his thoughts. His hand was perched against his husband’s face, and his fingertips were slowing stroking the side of his chin.

“S-sorry, Spock,” Jim muttered, trying to retract his hand but the Vulcan merely overlapped his hand upon Jim’s and allowing his palm to lay flat against his cheek.

Spock peered up at the human who seemed lost in the fluttering patterns of touch and ran his fingers over the knuckles and back hand of his bond-mate. Jim gave a slight smile as he felt Spock recuperating his actions. 

His hand slowly slide away from the Vulcan’s face and Jim lunge forward to capture his husband’s lips in a swearing kiss.

Spock took the impulsion with good grace, wrapping his hand behind the back of Jim’s head as he held him in place. Their mouths latched together somewhat messily and ferociously, and Jim pulled back momentarily for a bit of air before continuing to kiss more aggressively. Teeth nipped at his lower lip and Jim moaned low, flipping himself over onto his husband and letting his legs bend around the hip-line of the other. 

Their lips departed slowly and Jim buried his face against Spock’s neck, nuzzling and leaving tiny butterfly-like kisses upon the flesh. 

“Jim,” Spock’s voice cracked a bit as he felt his bond-mate hum against the crook of his neck. “I cherish thee.”

Jim pulled his face away at the endearment and gazed at his husband’s face before smiling. “I know, Spock. And I love you too.”


End file.
